


It Could Be Weird

by allourheroes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, POV Outsider, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to life in the Xavier School and the fact that your estranged father is having a kid…with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Calling Pietro "Peter" for movie canon. I pretty much just wrote this as "make-myself-feel-better" fic. (But, if you are so inclined, you can assume this is part of the same universe as [these](http://archiveofourown.org/series/109259) and that Jean is their kid. Er. I mean. What.)

Peter assumes it’s for the best. He’s at a school where his power is considered fairly normal—but still pretty awesome—and he’s older than the other kids, so most of them look up to him.

He’s living with his father for the first time in his life. It’s just… He didn’t expect to be living with his father and his father’s…life partner, if that’s what they call it. When he had imagined what his possible father would be like, it hadn’t exactly been mutant terrorist who likes other men. (Not that Peter’s got any problem with homosexuality. He doesn’t particularly care one way or another about who someone else is screwing.)

The thing is…even with all of the mutant abilities he’s now seen (living at the school is enlightening), he never expected a man to, you know, have babies.

It’s extra weird because that man is Charles Xavier and he’s pregnant with Peter’s half-sibling. He wonders if he should give his dad some sort of acknowledgement for his apparently super potent sperm. (Not that Peter calls the terrorist known as Magneto “dad” ever. Even if he occasionally thinks it.)

He decides against it. Things are awkward enough as they are.

"Peter," his father says, his father’s hand possessively resting on Xavier’s shoulder.

Peter takes what feels like an eternity to debate going up to him. It’s actually about a second. He zips over with a smile. “Yeah?”

It’s Xavier who speaks to him, looking slightly uncomfortable as he does. Peter wants to ask what it’s like to be a pregnant man, but luckily Xavier beats him to actual speech. “How are you adjusting?” he asks, then clears his throat. “To life at the school, I mean.” He glances sidelong at Erik and Peter can’t help but grin.

"You wanna know what I think of you two," he says with a nod, and Xavier blushes. "You two do what you do. It’s cool. I mean. The baby thing’s kinda weird. Like, how does that work? Is there a chart? Or maybe even a— No. Gross. Does it feel weird though? I bet it does."

His father replies this time, ignoring some of what Peter’s said, “After I found out who you were, I thought it might be better if I got to know you. I…couldn’t hide something like this. I wouldn’t.”

Peter wants to ask if Erik means the relationship or the overt baby bump Charles is hiding badly under his cardigan, wheelchair-bound, but maybe he’s getting a little better at following their social cues.

"But yes, it does," Charles adds. "Feel strange, I mean. I suppose that women have gone through it since the dawn of time, however. If my mutation has allowed for it, it must be only natural."

"Weird," Peter says, scrunching up his face.

"Quite," Charles agrees with a grimace.

"So, can you two still have sex?" Peter asks, glancing between them.

Charles groans and Erik might yet come to regret his honesty policy. They’re fortunate that Peter’s attention span has him dashing off before they manage to give him an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com).


End file.
